Sonic Meets Mario & Kirby: Full Version!
by SSJ-Sonic
Summary: A slightly modified version of Sonic Meets Mario & Kirby with improved spelling and grammer. Also compressed into one big chapter instead of multiple chapters. Rated T for violence, mild lanugage, and blood. Contains Original Characters.


Sonic meets Mario and Kirby! The Full Version Disclaimer: I don't own the Kirby, Mario, or Sonic characters. However, I own Grim, SSJ Sonic, Warlord, Clawz, and Dark Demon.  
  
A/N: This is a rewritten version of one of my earlier stories which I thought was the best I've written yet. There are two versions of this story. The oringal version which has the whole story separated in chapters and this version. This has fan characters as stated above. If you don't like fan characters, then either leave without a flame or read the whole story and review and give your HONEST opinion. Flaming about that one thing makes people look unintelligent, don't ya know?  
  
(Our story starts out in Sonic's house; Sonic was holding one of his weekly crash parties today)  
  
"What's taking him so long to get the soda?!" yelled Shadow.  
  
"God dude, just chill." said Sonic. "Tails will be back shortly."  
  
A purple hedgehog with a white scar above his right eye in a black cloak walked in, holding his stomach with a bloody gloved hand. He held with his other hand a bloody bladed scythe. He fell on the floor.  
  
"Oh my god! Let's get him on the bed immediately!" said Sonic.  
  
Soon, the purple hedgehog was on Sonic's bed.  
  
"....I....need...a doctor..." said the stranger weakly.  
  
"Relax dude." said Sonic looking though a first aid kit. "I'll help you soon."  
  
"Where's....Tails?" asked the stranger.  
  
Sonic was surprised from this question. "You know him?"  
  
"He didn't tell you? OK, I'll tell you when he comes back."  
  
Tails walked in with 2 2-liter bottles of soda. He sighed at the sight of Grim. "Grim, what happened now?"  
  
"You know him?" Sonic said shocked.  
  
"Yes, hold on a bit while I heal him." said Tails, getting the first aid kit.  
  
After a few minutes, Grim's stomach was bandaged a bit better now. "OK, I'll explain what happened. I got into a fight with one of Robotnik's robots. He shot me with a laser and I had to come here. However, it said portal process was delayed. As for how I know Tails, he---"  
  
He got interrupted from Shadow, who was in the living room, yelled to them. "The others are here."  
  
"Dang. We'll talk later. You'd best stay in here for now." said Sonic.  
  
Sonic and Tails left, leaving Grim by himself. He cleaned his black cloak and scythe from the blood stains. He also cleaned his gloves. Light came though the window.  
  
"What's this?" asked Grim himself and checked the window. A large portal was in Sonic's backyard.  
  
Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Warlord the Chao, and SSJ Sonic were in the living room.  
  
"So.........what do you wanna do tonight, guys?" asked Knuckles.  
  
"Watch a John Wayne movie?" suggested Shadow.  
  
"We watched all of Sonic's John Wayne movies." said Tails.  
  
"...Toilet paper Big's house?" said Sonic.  
  
"Sure! Let's go!" said everyone else but a green light disturbed them.  
  
"What the heck is that?!" said Shadow.  
  
Grim was there, and a large portal thing was in Sonic's backyard.  
  
"Forget about TPing Big's house, let's go in there!" said Warlord.  
  
Sonic and friends entered the portal, leading them to a completely different universe...  
  
Sonic and friends went into the warp. Tails got curious on how this worked and did tests, which got on Sonic and the others' nerves.  
  
"This really blows............." stated Grim. "We must listen to master Tails and his theories on everything."  
  
"I know...................." replied SSJ.  
  
"And where are we going anyway?" asked Sonic mainly to himself but loud enough for the others to hear. They then fell on a giant mushroom.  
  
"What the--?" said Knuckles. "This is........weird"  
  
Then, two men jumped into the scene. They both had long mustaches and wore the same kind of clothing. The smaller one had a red cap on his a red "M" on it and wore white gloves and a red shirt. He also wore a pair of blue overalls. The taller one wore a green cap with an "L" on it. He also wore a green shirt, white gloves, and purple overalls. They both wore brown shoes.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the tall one.  
  
"You..........I know you!" said Sonic. "Your Mario and Luigi of the Super Mario Brothers Plumbing service, aren't you? You did a good job on my plumbing."  
  
"You must be Sonic." said Mario. "That guy who didn't give us a tip for the job!"  
  
"Cut it out!" yelled SSJ who stepped into the argument. "We're here for a reason, aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Luigi in anger. "You want us to do MORE plumbing in your house without a tip!"  
  
"Shut up!" exclaimed Grim who was getting really annoyed. "There must be a reason why we are here and NOT your reason, Luigi."  
  
The group was silent. They had nothing to say. All they could hear was Tails talking about the area around them and the wind blowing. Nothing else was heard. After about a minute, Grim spoke more calmly.  
  
"Listen, we need to find out why we are here and how to get back to our home..................."  
  
Elsewhere, 4 evil figures were plotting an attack on their enemies. There was Doctor Ivo Robotnik; a fat guy with a long orange mustache and a red and black suit, Bowser; a large turtle with red hair and crimson eyes, a spiky shell, and claws, King Dedede; a large penguin in a red robe and a red hat with a white cottonball on its tip and wielding a mallet, and a cloaked figure sitting around a round table. The foursome talked about the progress of their trap.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! My enemies took the warp to get to your land, Bowser!" laughed Dr. Robotnik.  
  
"Everything's going according to plan.............." said Bowser to his companions. "Did the fools in Dream Land fall into the trap, Dedede?"  
  
"Kirby had just entered the portal with that backstabber Meta- Knight!" replied King Dedede.  
  
"Shut it." said the cloaked figure and showed his red eyes. "Remember, our goal is to capture and collect Sonic, Mario, Kirby, and my rival's DNA to form it into one super being."  
  
"Excuse me," interrupted Dr. Robotnik "but who is your rival?"  
  
"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!!!!!!" The cloaked figure screamed.  
  
In this figure's mind, he saw him choking his rival to death. This figure had nothing but revenge on his mind.  
  
"He is mine to deal with............" he finally said afterwards.  
  
"..................Whatever." stated Dr. Robotnik.  
  
"Your dangerous to this operation, keep it up and you'll find yourself in my prison." said the cloaked figure. He then walked away without saying anything else.  
  
Sonic and friends meet up with the Mario Bros. and were trying to figure out why they meet each other in such a time.  
  
"Any suggestions?" asked Sonic.  
  
"Maybe we're here because of destiny........." suggested Shadow, but then slapped himself on the head.  
  
"I highly doubt that." said Knuckles.  
  
"Uhh...... Maybe because Eggman's up to no good?" suggested Tails.  
  
Mario suddenly thought that he found out why they were here. "Do you think that Bowser and Dr. Eggman have made a...........Alliance?!"  
  
Sonic jumped at the thought of that. "That's possible!"  
  
"Kirby." said a small, round, cloaked figure. "Wake up."  
  
Kirby, a small round pink cream ball looking creature, slowly got on his feet. "What happened, Meda?" asked Kirby in a baby sounding voice.  
  
The cloaked figure took off his cloak to show his appearance. He was a blue creature like Kirby, except he wears a mask which is red on one side and white on the other. His yellow eyes looked at Kirby and put his hand on his sword hilt. "I really don't know, Kirby." he replied in his Spanish accent. He was obviously older than Kirby.  
  
They looked around their area. They were in a land filled with mushrooms and grass. 'What part of Dreamland is this?' Meta-Knight thought to himself. 'I remember entering this portal thing with Kirby, but I never thought I'd be sent off elsewhere.' He heard a discussion and decided to check it out. "Come on Kirby." he said, walking toward the sound of talking. He ran into no other than the Mario Bros. and the Sonic gang.  
  
"Meta-Knight and Kirby? You're here too?" said Luigi in confusion.  
  
"It appears so, Luigi. I'm just as surprised as you are." Meta-Knight replied as he sat on a mushroom. "What's going on?"  
  
"Frankly Meta, we don't know what's going on." said Sonic.  
  
SSJ Sonic and Grim were sitting on another mushroom. "I think I have this all figured out........." said Grim. "Our arch nemeses have become allies! It must be so! Why else are we here?"  
  
Kirby was confused. "Huh?"  
  
Meta-Knight sighed and looked at Kirby. "Basically, Dedede, Eggman, and Bowser have joined forces............ This is terrible."  
  
"This sucks! How are we gonna beat them if we don't even know where they are?!" yelled Luigi.  
  
"It's obvious what we must do............" said Sonic. "We'll have to become partners."  
  
Grim only nodded. SSJ Sonic pulled out his sword and looked at the blade. "My skills need to be sharpened." SSJ said.  
  
Mario wasn't thrilled about this decision. "If we must, then let's go!" Mario said.  
  
The red eyed cloaked figure chuckled to himself in his office.  
  
'Those fools have no idea what my REAL plan is! As soon as I collect those do-gooders' DNA, I'll have it not only destroy them, but destroy those little pawns of mine as well!' the cloaked figure laughed. 'But, what if he steps in? That idiot that encaged me in that crystal prison! He is the only one who can stop me!' His sword arm appears from his cloak. 'Ahhh............ but it'll take more than just him to beat this demon!' The cloaked figure then put his arm back inside his cloak. 'Soon.........the world will be mine.........' Then he laughed evilly.  
  
"So guys............" Meta-Knight began. "Any ideas on where they could be?"  
  
"Thinking!" Mario yelled.  
  
Tails only sat down and put his hand on his face. "This is hopeless, we'll never get home............"  
  
"Don't talk like that, Tails." Sonic said, trying to comfort his best friend. "We'll finish our crash party as soon as we get back."  
  
SSJ Sonic and Grim listened to the others. Grim had an idea. "Mario Bros, where is this Bowser guy usually at?"  
  
"Bowser's usually at his castle." Mario answered. "Why?"  
  
"Come on then! Let's just go get answers from him!" said Grim.  
  
"I'm with ya, Grim." SSJ Sonic said, becoming very fond of his new friend.  
  
"It sounds like a plan. Let's do it." said Meta-Knight. Kirby only nodded.  
  
Then, the heroes set off to find Bowser's castle.  
  
(Bowser's castle gate)  
  
"Okay, what's the plan again?" asked Luigi.  
  
"How many times must I keep on explaining it?!" Grim said angrily. "Mario and Luigi will go inside Bowser's castle naturally. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles will sneak in from the backdoor. Kirby and Meta-Knight will fly on the roof and continue down until you meet up with the others."  
  
"And what about SSJ and you?" Meta-Knight asked.  
  
"SSJ and I will sneak into the basement and continue upward, covering your backs." Grim replied. SSJ Sonic only nodded in agreement.  
  
"OK then. Let's go." said Mario as he and Luigi walked through the front door. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles went around to the backdoor. Kirby and Meta-Knight flew onto the roof. Grim and SSJ Sonic went into the basement through the window.  
  
"OK, what's your brilliant plan?" asked Bowser in his throne room.  
  
"Knowing those do-gooders, they'll try capturing you so here's the plan." began the cloaked figure. "You set up these dynamite packs on the stairs and walls. Be sure to put them in areas where they won't see them. When those fools get close to it, the bomb will explode, causing the do- gooders to be slain." He handed Bowser 8 packs of dynamite. "Afterwards, collect their DNA so we can go on to the oringal plan." He gave Bowser 3 small containers. "If you don't get this right, then you'll pay dearly." The cloaked figure disappeared.  
  
"Heh, this should be easy." Bowser said to himself. "Servents!"  
  
8 koopas in white and silver armor and wielding swords ran in. "Yes, sire?"  
  
Bowser gave the packs of dynamite to them. "Plant them on the stairs and walls. Those fools are probably in here right now. Make sure that no one can see them. If you don't get this right, you WILL be fired!" Bowser yelled.  
  
"Yes, sire!" the koopas ran off to do their duty.  
  
Bowser then looked out the window. "Soon enough, Mario............" Bowser said to himself. "The Mushroom Kingdom will be mine............" Bowser then laughed evilly.  
  
Kirby and Meta-Knight got on the roof. Meta-Knight saw Kirby trying to get his breathe. Meta-Knight knew that Kirby couldn't have fly so high easily and Meta-Knight decided why not have a little rest and sat down, waiting for Kirby. Kirby soon regained his breathe and ran over to Meta- Knight. Meta-Knight rose and walked down the stairs, going into the prison. He saw many mushroom people locked in and felt sorry for them.  
  
"Meda? Can't we help them?" asked Kirby looking a bit sad.  
  
"Can't right now, Kirby. After we and the others defeat Bowser then we'll free them." Meta-Knight replied in a whisper.  
  
They then continued down the stairs until they ran into one of Bowser's servants. Meta-Knight saw that he had a bomb and was quick to act. He drew out his sword and the servant did as well.  
  
"Stay back, Kirby." Meta-Knight ordered and engaged the enemy. Sparks flew as the two blades clashed. 'Damn! How is this guy doing so well?' Meta-Knight thought to himself while slashing at the servant. The servant dodged and slashed at the Star Warrior. Meta-Knight dodged it and decided that enough was enough and jumped into the air, releasing a Sword Beam at the servant who was wide eyed and shocked. The Sword Beam instantly killed him and the servant went flying. Meta-Knight landed on his feet and sheathed his sword. "Let's go now, Kirby." Meta-Knight said in a calm tone. Kirby nodded and followed Meta-Knight. 'If there was a servant with one bomb, there must be more. I hope the others are all right.' Meta-Knight thought and ran down the stairs again.  
  
Mario and Luigi were at the moment jumping on koopas and goombas.  
  
"Like old times, eh Luigi?" Mario said, jumping on a koopa.  
  
"Aye, just like old times, bro." replied Luigi while he jumped on 3 goombas.  
  
After a moment of this, the Mario brothers ran into two item boxes. Mario now had a cape thanks to his feather item while Luigi can now shot fireballs thanks to his Fire Flower. They ran into a servant who was placing something on the stairs and he turned and yelped.  
  
"What is that koopa doing?" Luigi asked.  
  
"Let's find out!" replied Mario and he jumped into the air.  
  
Luigi threw a fireball at the servant while Mario jumped on it. After the snap of his neck, he fell lifeless. Mario and Luigi checked out what the servant placed and gasped.  
  
"Is that......." began Luigi.  
  
"Yes Luigi, it's a BOMB!" Mario replied. They cautiously walked up to the bomb. They saw 3 wires, one blue, one red, and the other green.  
  
"This sucks!" said Luigi. "We never defused bombs before! I say green."  
  
"No, it's red. Remember those movies?" Mario replied.  
  
"Those were movies! This is real! So it's green!"  
  
"No, red."  
  
"Green!"  
  
"Red!"  
  
"Green!"  
  
"You know what? Let's try blue." Mario suggested.  
  
"OK." Luigi replied, having enough of their argument.  
  
Carefully, Mario cut the blue wire and jumped to the side, nothing happened. He touched the bomb with a broken pole, nothing. Mario had just defused the bomb!  
  
Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles entered the castle via backdoor. They happened to be in the kitchen.  
  
"Figures." Knuckles grunted. Sonic and Tails ignored him.  
  
"Shut up." said Shadow who happened to be right behind him. Knuckles jumped when he heard him.  
  
Tails giggled. "Is Knuckles afraid of Shadow?"  
  
"Quiet you." replied Knuckles as he regained his senses.  
  
"Let's go." Sonic said as he walked through the kitchen, seeing a servant acting suspicious. He decided to check it out and spied on the servant. The servant placed something in the oven. It was metallic was all that Sonic knew. He couldn't resist snickering and covered his mouth. The servant spotted Sonic and drew his sword and dashed at Sonic. Sonic, however, was too quick and jumped on him, causing the servant to get knocked out. Sonic locked him in the closet and checked the oven. He gasped. It was a bomb! Tails saw this and immediately got into action. He cut the blue wire. Tails sighed with relief.  
  
"How did you know?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I didn't. It was merely luck." said Tails.  
  
Shadow only smirked. "Then you got some pretty high luck then. Let's move on, shall we?"  
  
"Yes. Let's go." Sonic said yet again, and the foursome walked out of the kitchen.  
  
SSJ Sonic and Grim had broken through a window and started going up the stairs.  
  
"Yo, Grim. Shouldn't we explore a little bit?" suggested SSJ Sonic.  
  
"That's a great idea. Let's start." replied Grim and they started exploring the basement, not knowing that a small shadow followed them.  
  
"Darn, dead end." stated SSJ Sonic.  
  
"No duh, SSJ?" replied Grim and turned to see Warlord the Chao!  
  
"Hiya, SSJ and Grim!" said the little dark chao.  
  
"Warlord! What are you doing here?!" SSJ Sonic demanded.  
  
"I followed you, in hopes of finding Shadow." replied Warlord.  
  
Grim sighed and the trio walked off. They ran into a servant with a dynamite pack in his hand, not noticing them until...............  
  
"DYNAMITE!!!!!!!" Warlord screamed.  
  
"You idiot, Warlord!" whispered SSJ Sonic as the servant turned around and drew his sword. SSJ Sonic also drew out his sword.  
  
"You think you stand a chance?" SSJ Sonic taunted as he dashed at the servant who decided to dodge a little too late and was stabbed through his head, as dead as a rock.  
  
"Ewww..........." Warlord said, looking at the dead servant, SSJ Sonic picked up the bomb and the trio walked up the stairs.  
  
"How many of my servants are left?!" Bowser demanded.  
  
"Uhh...... 4, 3 dead and 1 missing." replied a Magikoopa.  
  
"Why are my men such morons?" Bowser asked to himself but loud enough for the magikoopa to hear. "You found a dead body on the first floor, another on the 6th floor, another in the basement, and one who's still not around but you found his sword in the kitchens?"  
  
The magikoopa nodded in fear.  
  
"GET OUT!" Bowser screamed in the magikoopa's ear. "You stupid useless idiot!"  
  
The magikoopa ran for his life. Everyone knew what happened when Bowser was angry. He has an urge, an urge to kill...............  
  
Meta-Knight and Kirby continued running down the stairs until they ran in a servant with another bomb and a magikoopa. Meta-Knight put his finger on Kirby's lips, meaning to stay quiet as they listened to the two soldiers' conversation.  
  
"What do you mean half and half?! It's either leave or don't!" said the magikoopa.  
  
"The pays good, but the boss is too strict around here." replied the servant.  
  
"What do you value more, your life or your wallet?" the magikoopa asked.  
  
"My life! But you need money to live, don't you?" said the servant, leaving the magikoopa dumbfounded. It wasn't until Meta-Knight came and put his sword near the magikoopa's neck.  
  
"Listen up! If you want your comrade and yourself alive, drop your weapons." Meta-Knight demanded.  
  
"Do it! DO IT!!" yelled the magikoopa in fear; the servant dropped the bomb, but not the sword. "What are you doing you moron?!"  
  
"I wanna help them defeat Bowser, I heard he has a HUGE treasury near the throne room. I want to see it for myself." replied the servant.  
  
Meta-Knight sighed in disgust. "What's your name?"  
  
"The name's Clawz." the servant answered not truthfully.  
  
"OK then, Clawz, let's go." The trio took off, leaving the magikoopa alone and scared.  
  
"Great-a-job Mario." Luigi complemented.  
  
"Thanks, Luigi." said Mario.  
  
Soon, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow met them.  
  
"Hey, guys." greeted Sonic.  
  
"Hey Sonic." Mario returned the greeting. "How was your progress?"  
  
"We found this guy with a bomb, fortunely Tails defused it." Sonic replied.  
  
"What happened to the guy?" Luigi asked.  
  
"We locked him in the closet." Knuckles replied.  
  
"Good. Let's get some answers." Mario said and walked into the kitchens, the others following. They then opened the closet door, grabbing the servant by the throat.  
  
"Listen, bub. If you value your life, you will answer my questions. Understand?" said Mario. The servant nodded.  
  
"OK then, what's up with the bombs?" Mario asked.  
  
"Lord Bowser told us to plant them, we had no idea what else happened. I swear it!" the servant replied.  
  
"Where's Bowser's room?" asked Mario.  
  
"It's on the 3rd floor, beyond the great hall. And I need to tell you one more........." the servant suddenly died.  
  
"What the heck?" said Sonic.  
  
"Uhh......don't ask. This is the first time I've seen this happened." said Mario who dropped the dead servant.  
  
Not knowing it, the cloaked figure hid in the shadows and prevented the servant from talking by death.  
  
'What foolish mortals.' The cloaked figure thought to himself, slowly removing the cloak. The demonic figure was all black expect his claws, his sword arm, and his bloody red glowing eyes. He had a horn on the left side of his head and half a horn on the right. His shoulders went upwards as if it was armor. His tail moved around like a whip. His purple cloak seemed to move around as if wind came by. His sword arm was made out of crystal, making it shine brightly. His claws were sharper than any normal blade. 'They actually think they can stop me? Without the Demon Hunter, they cannot stop me. What if he is here though? That stupid hedgehog probably is with them knowing him. I hope these mortals are at least worth my time. Hahahaha.' The demon disappeared.  
  
SSJ Sonic suddenly sensed a large dark power. 'Oh no, it isn't Dark Demon I hope? That demon overlord was tough to beat. If he's working with Bowser, Eggman, and Dedede............ Then we're in trouble.'  
  
Grim noticed something wrong with SSJ. "Are you OK?" he asked.  
  
"No, nothing at all." replied SSJ Sonic, "When should we see the others?" he asked.  
  
"Soon enough." he replied.  
  
They got on the first floor when they met Meta-Knight, Kirby, and Clawz.  
  
"Uhh......" SSJ Sonic said. "What's a servant doing in your group?"  
  
"No time to explain." replied the older Star Warrior. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Over here, you guys." said Sonic who came from the kitchens, the others followed him.  
  
SSJ had nothing on his mind except the last fight he had against Dark Demon............  
  
(Flashback, in a Demon Castle, SSJ Sonic was seen, slaying multiple demons.)  
  
"You stupid demons! Stay out of my way!" yelled SSJ Sonic.  
  
The human sized demons didn't listen. They had two steel sword arms, two horns on the sides of their head, ghostly white eyes, and where their legs would be it was a black mist. They came closer to SSJ.  
  
"I warned you!" he yelled, drawing out a light saber handle and a wavy blue-green blade came out (think of Zero's Saber from the Megaman X series). He slashed at the demons which soon vaporized. He ran into a door, the throne room and saw Dark Demon who had both his horns even that time.  
  
"Ahh.........you've come at last, hunter." the demon snarled.  
  
"No talking, it's time for you die!" SSJ yelled and jumped into the air, using the lightsaber for attacking.  
  
The demon blocked the attack with its sword arm. "So, you do have the Sword of Seals, hunter. No matter."  
  
SSJ jumped back, drawing his steel sword as well. He dashed at Dark Demon, slashing at him with both blades. Dark Demon, however, was too quick for that and leapt into the air. He muttered some words in the ancient demon language. He then threw a dark energy filled sphere.  
  
"Fear the Curse of the Void! You shall die!" the demon laughed evilly.  
  
SSJ was far too ignorant to give up though. He fired multiple lasers at it; they were just sucked in it. He then had an idea; he used his light attack, the Holy Ray, to destroy it. He released the white sphere at the Curse of the Void. The two spheres both faded away. Dark Demon began to get desperate. He charged at SSJ, changed his claw in a shield and tried to chop him in half. However instead, his right horn had been cut in half instead.  
  
"Shot!" said SSJ who was in midair. Dark Demon looked at the hunter angrily.  
  
"This isn't the last time we meet, hunter!" yelled the demon, pointing at him with sword arm. "Next time we fight, the result shall be different! Mark my words, you WILL pay for this!" With that said, the demon disappeared.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
"You OK, SSJ?" said Grim, waving his hand in front of his eyes. SSJ Sonic pushed his hand aside.  
  
"I said I'm fine!" SSJ Sonic yelled.  
  
"Anyway, let's go to the third floor and defeat Bowser." suggested Meta-Knight.  
  
"Aye, let's go." said Mario as he and the others ran up the stairs.  
  
Mario, Sonic, and the rest of the group ran up the stairs, wondering what the servant tried to say before he suddenly died.  
  
'What did that koopa try to tell us?' wondered Mario. 'And how did he just die like he did?'  
  
"Ah, third floor at last." said Meta-Knight, looking at the door leading to the great hall. "Are you guys ready?"  
  
Kirby jumped excitedly as he nodded. Everyone else stood ready.  
  
"Alright then!" Meta-Knight said to his comrades as he kicked open the door and made his sword point forward. "CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!! For DREAMLAND!!!!!!" Meta-Knight yelled the battle cry. The group ran in the room, finding many terrapins, koopas, fire brothers and boomerang brothers inside as if they waited for them to charge inside the room. Kirby immediately swallowed a fire brother and obtaining the Fire ability as he shot fireballs at a charging squad of koopas who burned to a crisp. Mario and Luigi traditionally jumped on their enemies. Warlord and Shadow fired Chaos Spears at their enemies. The commander of the enemy soldiers, a black armored terrapin, ordered the troops to retreat and rethink their strategy.  
  
"That was easy enough." said a overconfident Knuckles. Tails pulled out his X-Buster like weapon from Sonic Battle.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up yet, you guys. They may try to attack us again" said Tails as if he were a battle commander. As soon as he said these words, the enemy unit ran back into the great hall. This time, from all sides!  
  
"Don't panic, comrades." explained Meta-Knight. "All we need to do is to use Roman tactics. Grab any sort of shield you can find and surround Kirby, Mario, Luigi, Shadow, Tails, and Warlord. These guys that are attacking us are nothing but barbarians." The others grabbed shields that were on the ground and flat pieces of a table to cover themselves from all attack. "When I give the order, use all your projectile abilities and weapons. We'll show them what we are made of!" The enemies are as close as 5 inches away from the defenders. Then Meta-Knight gave the order. "FILL THEM WITH LEAD!!!" the old knight ordered with a wave of his sword. Soon enough, projectiles of all sorts engulfed the enemy forces. Many ran for their lives if they were still alive. Yellow energy spears, laser blasts, and fireballs flew from the circle at the enemy forces. The black terrapin soon realized what is happening with his unit and growled angrily.  
  
"How dare they mess with my unit!" the black terrapin yelled. "Who is the fool that is giving that small band such defensive tactics!?"  
  
"It's a star warrior by the name of Meta-Knight, Lord Slaz." a terrapin replied, who trembled with terror. Slaz gave him a cold stare. "Send that dreamlander this message. I shall challenge him to a sword duel!!!"  
  
The terrapin ran off to deliver this message. Mario saw him running towards them.  
  
"Meta-Knight, what should we do about that koopa?" Mario asked, pointing to the terrapin.  
  
"Let him in, but if he makes any stupid moves, feel free to kill him." Meta-Knight ordered as the terrapin messager ran in, regaining his breathe. "Spit it out, what do you want? You're already wasting my time."  
  
"I came to deliver this message. My commander wants to challenge you in a sword duel. Do you accept this challenge?" the terrapin said, staring at Clawz coldly.  
  
"I accept." said Meta-Knight, drawing out his sword. "Now get outta my face!"  
  
The terrapin ran back to Slaz in fear. "He accepts, my lord." he said, regaining his breathe.  
  
Slaz drew out his black colored sword. "Good, lets get this show on the road." he snarled as he walked towards Meta-Knight. The heroes were about to attack, but Meta-Knight stopped them.  
  
"I stick with my knightly codes. I do not need assistance." Meta- Knight said as calm as ever.  
  
"I am Slaz, Bowser's greatest general! And I shall eliminate you!!" yelled Slaz as he charged at Meta-Knight. At the last minute, Meta-Knight dodged the slash and slashed at the black terrapin's unprotected back. Slaz's blood dripped out of the black armor and Meta-Knight's sword dug deep into Slaz's flesh. Slaz tried to pull the sword out, but he fell on the ground, dead. Nobody could survive one slash from Meta-Knight's blade. He cleaned the sword and put it in his sheath. The enemy soldiers could not believe what has just happened. Slaz, their mighty leader, dead from one slice in the back. They soon bowed and begged Meta-Knight to spare them.  
  
"I don't see why not. Lock them in their own dungeons." said Meta- Knight. Mario and Luigi threw the troops inside the prisons (freeing the ones already in there, of course). Mario and Luigi came back.  
  
"Let's get a Bowser." Mario stated as they kicked open the throne room door. There sat Bowser, but he looked really different. He wore neon green armor, and in his left hand, a long sword.  
  
"Ahh, so the fools have finally arrived." said Bowser, slicing at air with his long sword. SSJ Sonic and Meta-Knight drew their swords, but Mario and Luigi shook their heads.  
  
"This is a our fight." said Mario.  
  
"Aye." agreed Luigi. Bowser only laughed.  
  
"You are either brave or your stupid, Mario Brothers!" Bowser laughed evilly. "But enough! You'll both witness the true power of this armor and sword!" Saying this, he began to glow a bright green color. His eyes turned into a shiny red. The long sword had a dark aura flowing around it. "Are you ready to see your deaths?" Bowser got into a battle pose.  
  
Mario and Luigi did the same. "Big deal, you're glowing! We'll still whip your scaly behind!" Bowser then jumped into the air, surprising much higher than Mario or Luigi. Mario flew into the air (he still has his cape) and Luigi ran around. All the others could do was watch, except Clawz. He always had a rivalry against Bowser and jumped into the battle. Bowser was surprised at first, but soon retaliated by smacking Clawz with his claw. Clawz smirked and removed the blood dripping from his mouth.  
  
"Is that the best you can do? Remenber, I can use the power of darkness!" Clawz then shot a Nightmare (Bulzeeb's move from Bomberman 64, The Second Attack) from his hand. Bowser took the blow and was thrown against the wall. Mario and Luigi stared at Clawz in amusement. Clawz only smirked.  
  
"A friend of mine taught me it." he explained. Bowser got back up and charged at Clawz and the Mario bros at a surprisingly high speed. Clawz and Luigi were ready though. Clawz shot a Nightmare and Luigi fired a fireball. Mario who was still midair jumped on Bowser's head to distract him. The Nightmare and fireball mixed together and gave Bowser quite a blow and he was thrown back. Clawz drew out his sword and dashed at Bowser. Bad move as Bowser smacked him with the flat side of his blade, sending Clawz far away. Clawz coughed out blood, but he got back up and charged at Bowser.  
  
"DIE YOU SON OF A--!" Clawz screamed as he stabbed Bowser in the stomach. Bowser went back, holding the wound with his right hand. He dropped his long sword and fell on his knees. SSJ Sonic came up to him and placed the blade of his sword up to his neck.  
  
"What's the meaning of this? Who's your commander? What are you plotting?" SSJ asked. Bowser remained silent. SSJ kicked him in the stomach, causing Bowser to spit blood. "Answer me! Damn you!" SSJ yelled.  
  
"Ulg............. I'll talk." Bowser said weakly. "The meaning? So all of my allies can get what they want. I want Mushroom Kingdom, another wants Mobius, and the other wants Dreamland. My last ally, however, I'm not sure what he wants." Bowser coughed. "My commander? There is no commander over me and my allies." Bowser continued. "Our plot? To get rid of our problems and finally take over what we want." Bowser laughed evilly. "You won't get anymore answers from me, thanks to Francis over there. I hope you rot in the afterlife............fools........." Bowser feel on the ground, the armor and sword both devolved into the air. Clawz grumbled and began searching for the treasury. SSJ Sonic sheathed his sword. SSJ Sonic began thinking to himself.  
  
'That was demon technology alright. No way that armor and sword could dissolve like that normally! Dark Demon is obviously helping them.' SSJ Sonic thought. He turned to his comrades.  
  
"Where to next?" SSJ Sonic asked.  
  
"Dreamland!" exclaimed Kirby in his baby voice.  
  
"I don't see why not. You have us to guide you around there." concluded Meta-Knight for Kirby.  
  
Shadow nodded. "Let's go then."  
  
The group finds a portal in the next room. Clawz follows them.  
  
"I'm going with you. You'll need someone who can use Dark powers." Clawz stated.  
  
Meta-Knight sighed. "Okay then, let's go."  
  
The group went inside the portal, and they disappeared.  
  
Our heroes had appeared in the fields of Green Greens. Kirby jumped with joy now that he's on his homeland. Meta-Knight behind his mask smiled. Sonic was looking around the beautiful green fields and woods around him. Suddenly, many Waddle Dees with war paint on their faces and equipped with long spears came in. They surrounded our heroes. The leader of this gang was a Waddle Dee with a headband with feathers. He told the Waddle Dees something that only Meta-Knight and Kirby understood.  
  
"What did it say?" whispered Mario to Meta-Knight.  
  
"They're going to take us prisoners. But do not fear for they are only native Waddle Dees. They are pretty much harmless and unintelligent. Be sure to hide your weapons from them." Meta-Knight whispered. "I don't need to."  
  
"Why not?" Mario asked again.  
  
Meta-Knight's bat-like wings came out of his back. The Waddle Dees' were soon frightened when they saw this. They thought Meta-Knight was a type of god or demon and soon bowed before him and what seemed to be begging for their lives.  
  
"See what I mean from 'unintelligent'?" Meta-Knight replied as he laughed softly at how pathetic the Waddle Dees were. "Go on now. Get out of my sight." Meta-Knight ordered as the Waddle Dees ran in fear.  
  
"Thanks, Meda." Kirby said as he hugged Meta-Knight. Meta-Knight blushed under his mask.  
  
"Uh....no problem.... let go of me." Meta-Knight replied. Kirby did as he was told. The Waddle Dees came back and decided to show our heroes around Green Greens.  
  
"We don't have time for this...." SSJ whispered to his comrades. Grim nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, there's not much we can do. These Waddle Dees are ignorant and want to show their 'god' that they mean no harm." Meta-Knight replied. Suddenly, a bunch of Blade Knights and Sir Kibbles came in, attacking the Waddle Dees. Kirby swallowed a Blade Knight and was soon equipped with a sword. Kirby and Meta-Knight soon began hacking and slashing at the enemy. SSJ Sonic wasted no time at all and drew out his Sword of Seals and leaped into the air and slashing downwards. Mario and Luigi fired many fireballs at the enemy, destroying a good score of them. Knuckles began beating the snot of any random enemy that came close to him. Tails pulled out his arm cannon and fired at many of the enemies. Shadow and Warlord released multiple Chaos Spears down on the Blade Knights and Sir Kibbles. Despite their efforts, however, they were far outnumbered.  
  
"We lost. But we'll take as many of them as we can!" yelled Mario.  
  
"Perhaps you haven't." a ninja about the same size as Kirby jumped in, accompanied by a wizard, a one large eyeballed creature, and a Blade Knight of their own.  
  
"Ah, glad you could help us Bio Spark, Simirrior, Waddle Doo, and Blade." Meta-Knight greeted the reinforcements. Bio Spark threw a bunch of shrikens at a few Sir Kibbles, defeating them instantly. Simirrior reflected some throwing blades that came by with his barrier, killing a couple of Blade Knights. Waddle Doo charged up a beam and released it at an upcoming group of Blade Knights and Sir Kibbles. Blade jumped high into the air and released many sword beams at his foes. The enemies remaining were running away. Bio Spark threw a few more shrikens with deadly accuracy, killing a few more.  
  
"Where ya been, Meta-Knight and Kirby?" Bio Spark asked. "We were looking for you nearly everywhere!"  
  
"It's a long story, Bio Spark." Meta-Knight replied and then told them about how they meet Mario and Sonic and the battle at Bowser's Castle.  
  
"Ah, I see." Simirror commented. "I suppose that's why Dedede's been on a rampage lately."  
  
"What?!" Meta-Knight yelled in shock. "Where is he now?!"  
  
Blade pointed towards Cappy Town. "Dedede's at the town center where the Fountain of Dreams is, my lord."  
  
"We must get there immediately!" Meta-Knight ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir." replied Blade. The group soon ran inside Cappy Town, seeing many people running away while Blade Knights on Wheelies attacked anything that moved. Bio Spark was quick to act as he threw four shirkens into the tire of the Wheelie, causing the rider to lose control and sent flying off his Wheelie. Others soon saw this and drove towards our heroes. SSJ Sonic shot a laser out of his right index finger and destroyed an upcoming rider while Meta-Knight and Clawz slashed at the riders. Mario and Luigi kicked two riders off their Wheelies and rode them, firing fireballs at the enemy riders. Sonic ran towards the riders and kicking the Wheelies causing the riders to lose control and fall of on their sides. Tails fired his arm cannon at some riders from a distance. Shadow and Warlord released a huge yellow arrow at a group of riders, denigrating them instantly. Simirror and Waddle Doo double teamed by firing a bunch of beams from Waddle Doo and Mirrior Waves from Simirrior, causing the two attacks to become one super beam which destroyed many of the riders. The commander of the enemy unit, a Blade Knight with a military saber and black armor realized what was happening and told his unit to back off for now and head for the Fountain of Dreams.  
  
Kirby began whining about the many innocent people that were killed in this attack. Meta-Knight comforted Kirby by putting his hand on Kirby's shoulder.  
  
"Those evil fends will pay for such damage." Meta-Knight claimed, Kirby nodded. The veteran knight looked at his comrades. "We must head for the Fountain of Dreams right now!" The others agreed and soon followed Meta- Knight to go into battle for the future of Dreamland.  
  
Bio Spark saw that Dedede's forces were attempting to steal the Star Rod, yet again. He knew that the Star Rod could not be taken away or else all of Dreamland would be doomed.  
  
"We must protect the Star Rod with our lives!" Bio Spark yelled to his comrades. Mario and Luigi were already jumping towards the scene. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Warlord ran after them. Meta-Knight waved his sword and the Dreamland protectors charged in. One of Dedede's servants, a bugzzy, ran towards Dedede and gave its report.  
  
"Kirby?! Here?! Along with that Meta-Knight?!" King Dedede yelled. "What are you waiting for, you babbling idiot?! Stop them!"  
  
"Yes, my liege." the bugzzy ran off to the Defending forces and ordered them to stop the do-gooders. The soldiers obeyed their commander's commands and went off to destroy the heroes. Meta-Knight smirked under his mask.  
  
"Do they really think they can a beat us?" said an overconfident Mario as he got in a battle pose.  
  
"I don't think so." replied Meta-Knight as he got into a battle pose.  
  
"Let's get 'em!" SSJ yelled as he drew out his sword and charged forward. The others followed. Mario and Luigi threw multiple fireballs at the enemy as Meta-Knight, SSJ Sonic, and Blade did a Tri-Attack and cut a Sir Kibble into three pieces. Sonic and Shadow did Light Speed Attacks to kill multiple enemy Blade Knights, Sir Kibbles, Waddle Doos, and tons of other enemies. Tails drew out his arm cannon and fired many rounds from it, killing a couple of Blade Knights. Kirby swallowed a Sir Kibble and gained the Cutter ability and threw multiple cutting blades at the enemy. Warlord fired four Chaos Spears at a squad of enemy Waddle Doos on Wheelies as Simirror fired many Mirror Waves and Waddle Doo fired many charged beams at an incoming squad of Blade Knights and Sir Kibbles. Bio Spark was soon surrounded by Blade Knights and Sir Kibbles. Bio Spark jumped onto the wall and threw six shirkens into the enemy. But he didn't stay cautious and cutting blades slice up Bio Spark and he fell off the wall and landed on his back. He looked to see who threw the cutting blade at him. It was a Sir Kibble in red armor. The red Sir Kibble threw another deadly red slicer at Bio Spark, but Bio Spark reflected it with a well thrown shirken. Bio Spark was about to throw another, but realized he had only his katana left for weapons.  
  
"Shoot! I threw all my shirkens!" Bio spark stated and drew out his katana. The red Sir Kibble drew out a throwing blade, but instead of throwing it, they circled around each other and soon enough, the red Sir Kibble jumped into the air and attempted to stab Bio Spark's face, but Bio Spark barely dodged it as he was already injured. Bio Spark charged at the red Sir Kibble and disappeared in front of it. The red Sir Kibble looked around, and then Bio Spark reappears behind it and slashes at its unprotected back. The red Sir Kibble leaped forward and threw his bladed boomerang at Bio Spark. Bio Spark took another hit and fell backward. He managed to get back up, covering the fresh wound with his right hand and katana with his left. The red Sir Kibble charged at Bio spark like a bull and stabbed Bio Spark's stomach, but Bio Spark retorted with multiple slashes in the red Sir Kibble's chest. The two jumped backward and decided to catch their breath.  
  
"I must say, red Kibble," Bio Spark stated "you're the best opponent I ever fought."  
  
The red Sir Kibble nodded, still catching its breath.  
  
"Why don't you speak, red Kibble?" Bio Spark asked.  
  
"I don't need too." replied the red Sir Kibble as it took off its helmet. It was a female! Her shoulder length greenish blue hair blew with the wind. "Are you ready to strike again, ninja?"  
  
"The name's Bio Spark, miss. What's yours?" yelled Bio Spark.  
  
"If you really must know, I go by the name Rena." Rena answered and ran up to Bio Spark yet again. Bio Spark and Rena began clashing steel yet again as the two battled. Bio Spark kicked Rena in the stomach and she fell on her back, surprised from the blow. Bio Spark ran over to her and tried to slash her, but she kicks Bio Spark's stomach, causing him to lose more blood from the blow and fell facing down. Bio Spark was too weak to get back up due to blood loss. Rena went over to Bio Spark and was about to finish him off when suddenly.........  
  
"Bio Spark! Get away from him!!!" Meta-Knight tackled Rena with his bat wings and checked on Bio Spark.  
  
"We'll meet again soon enough, Bio Spark." Rena smirked. "And our fight will resume then." Rena then put on her helmet and jumped off.  
  
Meta-Knight studied Bio Spark's wounds. "You sure got lucky, Bio Spark. The stab in the stomach almost went through your back. As for the rest of the wounds, you'll live through those. Can you get up?"  
  
"I....don't think so..." Bio Spark stated weakly. "I tried earlier..."  
  
Meta-Knight picked up Bio Spark carefully and flew back towards the main battle area. When he got there, he put a handkerchief on Bio Spark's stomach wound and strapped it up with duct tape. "That'll have to do, but you'll have to sit this out for now Bio Spark."  
  
Bio Spark held on to his katana tightly. "Don't worry about me, sir. If anyone tries to get me, I'll get them." Bio Spark coughed out blood.  
  
"As soon as we're done this mission, I'll send you to the medical center." Meta-Knight promised as he flew back to his comrades who we're already at the Fountain of Dreams.  
  
"Good luck....my liege...." Bio Spark then passed out.  
  
Meanwhile at the main battle sight, Dedede and Kirby were fighting each other. Kirby had the Sword ability and gripped the blade tightly while Dedede had his big hammer out and he gripped it tightly.  
  
"Alright then, Kurbay! I'll finally beat you and when I do, I'll throw you into the Fountain of Dreams myself!" King Dedede stated. Kirby gulped, but bravely charged forward and slashed at Dedede unexpectedly. Dedede jumped back, seeing his robe outfit slashed up. "That was my favorite robe! You'll pay for that!" Dedede jumped into the air attempted to squash Kirby with a swing of his hammer. Kirby ran dodged it and released a sword beam and it cuttings up Dedede's left shoulder. Dedede ignored the wound and smacked Kirby with his over-sized mallet. Kirby went flying towards a building and dented the wall. Dedede ran at him in rage and continued beating on Kirby with the hammer until he felt a sharp pain on his back. He turned to see what happened. Clawz was there with a bloodied sword in hand.  
  
"You don't want to fight a child like Kirby." Clawz turned towards Dedede and smirked. "So why not fight me?"  
  
Dedede ran at the terrapin, but Clawz simply stepped to the side and saw Dedede fall onto the ground and was about to stab his back when a hand touched his shoulder, he turned and meet the yellow eyes of Meta-Knight.  
  
"This isn't your fight. It's my fight." Meta-Knight stated as Clawz backed away. Meta-Knight went over to Dedede and placed the blade of his sword close to Dedede's neck. "How dare you attack a child like Kirby. I'll show you some respect! I'll teach you to mess with children!" Meta- Knight began punching and kicking Dedede mercilessly. It wasn't until a soft hand was felt on his shoulder that the old knight had stopped, he saw Kirby there, shaking his head.  
  
"Meda, don't beat up naughty Dede." said Kirby. Meta-Knight starred at Kirby and nodded. He picked up Dedede by the throat.  
  
"Listen to me, Dedede. Cause I'll say this once and only ONCE!" Meta-Knight hissed at Dedede's helpless face. "If I see you attacking ANYONE ever again, I'll make sure you pay for your sins, you disgrace of a king." Meta-Knight threw King Dedede into the air towards Dedede's castle. Meta-Knight looked at Kirby and Kirby hugged his father figure. Meta- Knight returned the hug.  
  
"Hmph. We best get going, Meta-Knight." stated Clawz who started walking off towards the others who were resting up. SSJ Sonic had a cut on his left arm, but nothing serious. Sonic, Tails, and Shadow looked fine. Knuckles had a few scratches on him while Waddle Doo had a few more scratches and cuts himself. Blade didn't look too bad, but he was extremely tired and could barely hold his sword, Simirror dropped on the ground and passed out. Warlord seemed to be acting like a doctor and tended some of the smaller ones on the others. Meta-Knight only had a few scratches on his shinning mask while Claws had a few cuts and wounds on him, but he was still good for battle. Kirby ran towards the unconscious Bio Spark and shaken him up a little.  
  
"Its okay, Kirby. He's still alive." Meta-Knight stated as he checked Bio Spark's pulse. And then he noticed something. "Where's Mario and Luigi?"  
  
"Right a here, Meta-Knight!" Beaten up versions of Mario and Luigi came out of a hospital with some medical equipment and began working on the others' wounds. Meta-Knight sighed with relief.  
  
"Thank god you guys are alright!" exclaimed Meta-Knight, helping the Mario Bros. carry the medical equipment. Then the three began working on the wounds of their comrades. About 6 minutes later, the ones injured had their wounds properly patched up and they were thinking where the warp to the next world is. They began exploring the town and found it near the entrance of Cappy Town.  
  
"You sure you don't wanna join us?" Sonic asked again. Bio Spark shook his head.  
  
"We'd help ya, but we have unfinished business to settle here." Bio Spark explained. The rest of the Dreamlanders, save Kirby and Meta-Knight, agreed.  
  
"It's quite a shame you couldn't join us. We'll see you later." said Meta-Knight and he and his comrades jumped inside the warp. Blade, Simirror, and Waddle Doo soon walked off. Bio Spark thought he saw Rena jump inside the warp from somewhere hidden. He checked his shirken supply which was full now and decided to follow her seeing that they had a score to settle as he jumped in the wrap.  
  
Sonic and friends looked at their surroundings. They were back in Sonic's backyard!  
  
"Nice house." Meta-Knight commented as looked at Sonic's home.  
  
"Uh, thanks." replied Sonic then noticed Bio Spark with them. "Why are you here, Bio Spark?"  
  
"I came to join in. I can't let you guys have all the fun." Bio Spark stated.  
  
"Weren't you injured?" Meta-Knight asked Bio Spark.  
  
"I'm able to get here, so I'll be fine." Bio Spark replied. Sonic looked at Station Square which was miles away and noticed smoke coming from it.  
  
"Do you think Eggman's behind that?" Sonic asked.  
  
"It's possible. We should investigate." Meta-Knight suggested.  
  
"Let's go then!" SSJ said and ran off for Station Square, the others followed.  
  
"Holy macaroni!" Mario yelled as a missile exploded right in front of him. Bio Spark turned and saw Rena again. He jumped over to her and drew out his katana.  
  
"What a surprise..." said Rena sarcastically.  
  
"We still have a fight to finish..." Bio Spark stated.  
  
"Of course." Rena replied as she drew out a cutting blade. Soon enough, the two charged at each other and attacked. Rena attempted to stab Bio Spark as Bio Spark jumped away and slashed her back. Rena threw a cutting boomerang at Bio Spark, but Bio Spark pulled out multiple shirkens at the blade, causing it to fall on the ground. Rena was surprised at first, but then got her sense back and slashed at Bio Spark with a bladed boomerang while Bio Spark tried to block all the blows with his katana, but got slashed a few times. Bio Spark jumped and kicked Rena in the face, causing Rena to fall back. Bio Spark then slide kicked Rena, but Rena jumped in time and kick Bio Spark's stomach. Bio Spark stuck on a building wall, throwing many shirkens and Rena blocked some, but got stabbed in multiple areas from the shrikens. Rena fell on her knees, clutching some of her wounds, boomerang still in hand. Bio Spark went over to her and placed his katana next to her neck.  
  
"I give up." Rena sighed and brought herself on her feet.  
  
"Need help?" Bio Spark asked.  
  
"I don't get you. Why do you insist on helping your enemy?" she asked.  
  
"That's what Dreamlanders do." Bio Spark then bring Rena to a building wall and placed her against the wall. "When we get back to Dreamland, I'll bring you back too. You should join the Dreamland Resistance. You'd be a great help for us."  
  
Rena liked the offer. "Let me think about it, go help your friends. I bet they need you. Good luck to you, Bio Spark."  
  
With that said Bio Spark disappeared over to the main battle.  
  
"MWAHAHAHA!!!!" laughed Dr. Robotnik as he fired missiles and lasers from his Egg Walker at different buildings, destroying them instantly. "Well, everything's going well today. No blue hedgehog to prevent me from attacking the city!"  
  
"Oh really, Eggman?"  
  
Robotnik turned to see Sonic and his friends. Meta-Knight, Clawz, and SSJ drew out their swords, Tails made his arm cannon appear, and the others got into battle poses. Robotnik laughed and turned towards them.  
  
"You really think you can beat me with this pathetic band, hedgehog?" Robotnik asked. Then a shirken was thrown at the missile launcher and it exploded. "My missiles!" Robotnik yelled.  
  
Bio Spark then appeared behind Kirby. "Sorry I'm late, guys."  
  
"That's okay. Let's show Robotnik how we kick his butt with style!" Sonic yelled and the group charged at Robotnik. Robotnik sent many robots after them, being the coward he was, and then ran back to watch the battle.  
  
"Hmph. How annoying." Clawz stated as he fired a Nightmare, destroying 2 robots instantly.  
  
Meta-Knight flew over to one with his bat wings and slashed the robot until it turned into pieces. Kirby swallowed another and got the "Beam" ability and fired beams at many different robots. Sonic and Shadow were jumping everywhere getting rid of many different robots in nearly a second. Mario and Luigi jumped on different robots while firing fireballs at further away robots. Knuckles got into a large group of robots and was beating on multiple robots, but got knocked out from robots ganging on him. Warlord fired multiple Chaos Spears while Bio Spark threw multiple shirkens, destroying a few robots. Soon enough, all the robots were destroyed.  
  
"How did you beat my robots?! Oh well. Now I'll send out my newest unit at you! Master Elite, crush them!"  
  
Then 3 new guys showed up. The biggest one was a blue robot looking guy with a spike ball for a weapon. Then there was a skeleton which was moving around and on fire. The last one was an oversized lizard that was on its hind legs and held a sword.  
  
"With pleasure, my lord." said the big guy. "I'm Crusher, and I'll crush you all!"  
  
"I'm Skelator!" yelled the skeleton.  
  
"I'm Lizardman!" yelled the lizard.  
  
"Get them, my minions!" Robotnik then ran further away watch the battle.  
  
"Big deal. A bunch of rejects." Clawz stated. "We'll still kill you all. Not like you'd stand a chance anyway."  
  
Crusher was angered from Clawz's insult. "You dare insult the Master Elite?! You'll pay with your life!!!" screamed Crusher and charged at Clawz, Clawz stepped aside just in time and slashed at Crusher's unprotected back. Skelator and Lizardman ran in and attacked Clawz. Meta- Knight soon noticed that Clawz was in trouble and began slashing at Lizardman to get him off of Clawz. Lizardman whacked Meta-Knight with its tail which sent him down, but not out. Meta-Knight ran back in, the others followed. Sonic kicked Lizardman in the face and sent him flying to a building wall. Then SSJ Sonic dashed towards Skelator and slashed him everywhere. Skelator fired a fireball at SSJ and burnt him. SSJ flew back, but got back on his feet as the burns healed. Mario and Luigi began punching and kicking Crusher, but Crusher just smacked them out of the way quite easily. Meta-Knight and Clawz charged at Crusher and preformed an X Strike and slashed through him in an "x" direction. Crusher fell from the attack, and had trouble getting back up due to his huge amount of weight. Kirby fired a charged beam at Skelator and he was sent flying. Lizardman charged at Sonic and attempted to slash him, but Sonic dodged and kicked his back, sending Lizardman onto the ground. Skelator fried a fireball at Tails, who countered with a shot from his arm cannon. Then Shadow gave Skelator the finishing blow by kicking his stomach and Skelator bursted into flames. Crusher fired a crusher laser at Kirby, but Meta-Knight pushed Kirby out of the way and saved him from the painful blow. "Crusher Crush!" yelled Crusher as he jumped and kicked Bio Spark into the ground. Bio Spark held his katana out though and stabbed Crusher's foot as a counter. Then Clawz released another Nightmare at Crusher and Crusher then exploded, killing him. Lizardman charged at Clawz but was killed by Meta- Knight who cut his head clean off. Robotnik stared at the heroes with shock.  
  
"So......... are you going to give up now?" Sonic stated.  
  
Robotnik laughed. "Yea, in your dreams! I'm going off now!" Robotnik began escaping.  
  
Meta-Knight's wings opened up. "Oh no, you don't!" he yelled and slashed at Robotnik's machine. The machine blew up and Robotnik was on the ground, covered with ashes.  
  
"OK, Robotnik. Talk. Who's in charge of your alliance?" Sonic demanded.  
  
"Alright. I'll tell you... it's this guy in a purple cloak. I don't know what he looks like, only that he doesn't remove his cloak when he's near us." Robotnik said.  
  
SSJ Sonic pondered this. 'Dude in purple cloak? Sounds like Dark Demon... I wonder what he's plotting this time.'  
  
Robotnik laughed. "Trust me, you can't beat him... He's much more powerful than anything ever known......... I just know this........." Robotnik then passed out.  
  
Then a purple warp appeared nearby. Sonic looked at his comrades. Rena was back on her feet and looked at the others.  
  
"Well, there's no turning back now." stated Meta-Knight, Kirby nodded in agreement.  
  
"Normally, I'd careless, but I'll do whatever it takes for money and fame." said Clawz.  
  
"Let's a go!" yelled Mario.  
  
"Alright then! Let's kick some butt!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"Be careful, okay? I'm gonna bring Rena back to Dreamland." Bio Spark stated. "Besides, I've got to keep order there while to two are saving the world. See ya later!"  
  
"Ok then, see ya later, Bio Spark." Meta-Knight replied. Then the heroes jumped into the portal as Bio Spark and Rena went into the portal for Dreamland.  
  
Sonic and friends were now in a cave-like area. Lava poured from the walls through never-ending-looking holes. Purple mist filled the area. Many statues of demons were around. Nothing could be heard other than lava pouring and footsteps. Kirby shivered with fright.  
  
"This place is kind of creepy." stated Meta-Knight. Mario nodded.  
  
"Well, this is how demons live." SSJ Sonic replied.  
  
"You would know, SSJ. You're the demon hunter, not us." Shadow said. The group soon got to a large door. Sonic kicked it open and the group ran in, seeing a figure in a purple cloak there. He turned towards the group. His blood red eyes glowed in the darkness.  
  
"Ah, so you made it. I figured you would sense those idiots failed to destroy you. Allow me to welcome you. Come out and get rid of them, my demons!" The figure yelled and many demons appeared. Meta-Knight, Clawz, and SSJ Sonic drew out their swords and Tails made his arm cannon appear. Then the battle began.  
  
The demons charged at the heroes. Meta-Knight cuts off a nearby demon's head, killing it instantly. Kirby sucked in a demon and got a "Dark" ability and formed horns and a crystal arm saber and began stabbing other demons' chests. Sonic kicked a demon's chest repeatfully and it fell. Shadow used a Chaos Spear to kill his share of demons. SSJ Sonic jumped into the air, sword downwards, turns purple, and releases a dark force down onto an unfortunate demon. He was stabbed in the face and was slain instantly. Clawz released a Nightmare at a group of demons, weakening them strongly. Mario and Luigi began shooting fireballs at an upcoming demon horde. Tails shot a fully charged laser from his arm cannon at a demon, engulfing it as soon as it touched the ball of plasma. Soon, Dark Demon called off the attack.  
  
"Who blew the whistle?!" demanded an annoyed Clawz.  
  
Dark Demon chuckled. "Foolish... I stopped because I want to kill you all myself!"  
  
"What are you waiting for, Christmas? Let's rumble!!!" yelled SSJ Sonic. Everyone else got into battle poses.  
  
"You are either very brave or very stupid good old SSJ," Dark Demon replied "but always resourceful, nonetheless."  
  
Meta-Knight stepped forward. "We'll send you back to Hades where you belong!" He then opened his wings and engaged at the demon overlord. Meta- Knight swung his sword at the demon, which seemed to effortlessly block them with his sword arm.  
  
'Damn! He seems to know my every move! Let's see him deflect this!!!' Meta-Knight began charging up for a secret attack. Dark Demon charged at the veteran knight. Meta-Knight opened his lightning yellow eyes and stabbed forward, causing a large energy blade to be released and stabbed the surprised demon's stomach. The demon fell back and Meta-Knight fired a beam from his sword. The demon could not block nor dodge the blow and took it in the stomach. Meta-Knight was still on the defensive when Dark Demon got back up. Dark Demon was beginning to get annoyed with Meta- Knight as he stabbed the ground, causing lava to spew under Meta-Knight's feet. Meta-Knight saw this and jumped into the air causing the lava to burst right behind him, and flew towards the demon and began slashing him. The demon took many cuts and slashes and fell backwards again. Meta-Knight stabbed downwards, but regretted it as the demon whipped him with his tail, causing Meta-Knight to fly backwards. Meta-Knight's mask cracked and he saw blood drip under his mask. Meta-Knight closed both his eyes and passed out. Kirby ran to him and checked him. Kirby screamed at the top of his lungs and ran angrily at the unexpected demon. Kirby jumped at him and began beating Dark Demon with surges of power.  
  
'Power level 5000!!!!!! From a little pink puffball?!?! That's not possible!!!' Dark Demon tried to attack Kirby, but his sword kept missing and Kirby continued punching and kicking him. Dark Demon saw his own blood began spewing out of various areas. Dark Demon became rather annoyed at the young Star Warrior and coiled him up with his tail. Kirby began chocking to death. Dark Demon began laughing at Kirby.  
  
"Where'd all that power go, kid!?!? Afraid of death, eh?!?!" Dark Demon didn't notice Clawz at his side as he slashed at his side viscously. Dark Demon noticed a strong surge of pain comes from his side.  
  
"Let the kid go, you asshole!" Clawz screamed and succeeded at slicing Dark Demon's tail off. Dark Demon screamed painfully as Kirby fell from the demon's grasp. Clawz had burning rage in his eyes as he began slashing and slicing at the demon powerfully. The demon attempted to block all of them, but the pain from his side and lost tail caused him to allow the blows to hit him. Dark Demon tackled Clawz very powerfully and Clawz fell back. Clawz got back on his feet and charged at the demon. Meta- Knight regained conciseness and saw the furious battle. Meta-Knight staggered back on his feet and he joined in the battle. He picked up Kirby and tossed him to Mario who caught him easily. Meta-Knight and Clawz were almost invisible to Dark Demon they moved so fast. Dark Demon snickered.  
  
"We'll play your little game." Dark Demon stated and he became a blur and the 3 blurs were clashing each other. SSJ Sonic seemed to watch the fight well as the others had trouble keeping up. One of the blurs fell, revealing a bloodied Clawz. A scratched up Meta-Knight was instantly at his side. A beaten up Dark Demon appeared farther away from the swordsmen.  
  
"I HAD A ENOUGH OF THIS!!!!" Mario screamed and ran up to Dark Demon and did a fiery uppercut at the demon's chin. The demon was sent flying backwards and he prepared to use his ultimate move. A blinding flash of light appeared and...  
  
Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, SSJ Sonic, and Warlord were seen watching the ending of Dirty Harry. Meta-Knight, Kirby, Mario, and Luigi were also with them.  
  
"We should thank Clawz for sacrificing himself to save our lives." Meta-Knight stated. Everyone grieved.  
  
"True as always, MK." Mario replied.  
  
Dark Demon threw the ball of light at the group of heroes. All hope seemed to be lost.  
  
"If I'm going down, I'm taking you all with ME!!!" The Demon laughed evilly.  
  
Despite Clawz's wounds, he got up and jumped at the light. He formed a dark aura and energy wings and charged at it.  
  
"Clawz!! Don't be a fool! You'll get killed!!!" screamed SSJ Sonic. Clawz looked at SSJ Sonic, and then smiled.  
  
"Everything has a price. I'm going to save you all!" Clawz yelled in triumph and charged into the ball, pushing it back with all his might and energy.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Dark Demon screamed. "Why don't you just.........die.........?" Dark Demon fell on the ground, lifeless. Clawz hurled the death ball at Dark Demon's body, hoping to never see it again as it engulfed the demon's body, and then he fell. Everyone was by his side.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, Clawz." Meta-Knight said to Clawz. Clawz seemed to only smile.  
  
"Well, I did what I wanted. I wanted to be remembered, Meta-Knight. I wanted to be a legend," Clawz dropped a black amulet "that contains my Dark abilities. Please give it to Kirby... And have my sword Meta-Knight. Now, I can rest in peace..." With that said, Clawz closed his eyes... for entirety. Kirby shook Clawz's body. He didn't reply. Meta-Knight gave Kirby the necklace as Clawz wanted and took his sword. Meta-Knight then ordered for a proper burial at the Mushroom Kingdom cemetery. Mario and Luigi bring Clawz to his coffin, lied him down in it, and then put the coffin into the hole for his grave. All the heroes intended the funeral. All except SSJ Sonic said their prayers then waited for SSJ.  
  
"We'll meet again soon, Clawz. You shall be remembered from us all. You truly are a hero........." With that said SSJ Sonic put on his trench coat and walked back to the portal which led to Mobius. The others followed to finish what they started, Sonic's Crash Party.  
  
The group finished watching Dirty Harry. They didn't really see the ending. They saw that brave sacrifice Clawz made to save them and the funeral. Meta-Knight and Kirby walked out of Sonic's house, saying their good byes, and then went back to Dreamland. Mario and Luigi also took their leave.  
  
"Sonic, I think that the real hero today was Clawz, not us." stated Tails.  
  
"Aye." simply replied Sonic as he turned off the TV and rewinded the Dirty Harry video tape.  
  
There was silence other than the VCR rewinding the video. Shadow and Warlord then left the house silently, so did Knuckles, giving the excuse that the Master Emerald could be stolen again, then left. SSJ Sonic was the last to leave.  
  
"Remember Sonic. Legends never truly die. We'll see Clawz again in the afterlife." SSJ Sonic stated then left.  
  
Phew! The full version of one of my greatest works is up! Nifty! Anyways, review if you wish to. I'd thought this would be kinda neat to do to release this story in a full and completely edited version. If there are any problems in this story, feel free to review or e-mail me about it. This must be the longest project I've ever done! 


End file.
